especial de san valentin
by kang el conquistador
Summary: es mi primer trabajo, espero les guste


El Chavo del Ocho Especial de San Valentín

Estaban los niños cotorreando bien a gusto tratando de recordar todos los sobrenombres de su maestro el llamado profesor Jirafales, algunos de los apodos fueron: _El kilómetro parado, el tobogán de Saltillo_ (por que según ahí nació) _la manguera de bombero, el espagueti crudo, el semáforo en rojo_.

Un niño con gorrita verde dijo: _a que tal "La reata de jaripeo"_

En ese momento llego el profesor Jirafales: _que bien, que bien, síganle, síganle…_

A lo que este niño con una gorrita con orejas de color verde le contesto de forma irónica: _No, luego no se aguanta._

A lo que el profesor le contesto enojado y en voz alta: ¡ _Ta, Ta, Ta, TAA! Chavo que no sabes que los niños no deben de responderle a sus mayores, además ¿Que son todos esos sobrenombres?_

A lo que no hubo respuesta por parte del niño.

A lo que el profesor lo cuestiona nuevamente: _¿Por qué no me respondes?_ A lo que el niño baja la mirada y con vergüenza le responde: _Es que usted me dijo que los niños no deben de responderle a los mayores._

Y en respuesta el maestro le dijo un poco mas calmado: _A lo que yo me refería es a la manera en como me respondiste, entonces, dime ¿qué son todos esos apodos?_

Y el niño le dijo: _pus son apodos que le pusimos por lo alto que es usted._

El maestro le dice: _Eso ya lo se._

Y el niño le responde de forma grosera: _ton pa que pregunta._

Y ya el maestro se había cansado: _mira olvídalo…_ _bueno jóvenes vamos a comenzar la clase vamos a hablar de matemáticas._

Así transcurrió la clase hasta la hora del recreo en el patio de la escuela había un naranjo bastante alto, pero no demasiado, por lo que el chavo podía treparlo con bastante facilidad y recogió las únicas dos naranjas que pudo ver, guardándoselas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando termino de bajar del árbol de repente no pudo ver porque algo tapaba su vista algo que él sentía como manos y detrás de él escucho una vos que le decía: ¿ _adivina quien soy?_

Al niño se le formo una sonrisa y dijo con una alegría: _Paatii_ …

A lo que la niña la cual vestía un vestidito blanco con manchitas negras y zapatos negros, le quito las manos de encima y le contesto: _jijiji… correcto_

Cuando giraba para ver a su amiga sintió otras manos que le tapaban los ojos y le preguntaban: ¿Quién _soy?_

A lo que contesto con desgana: _La chilindrina_

Y la segunda niña con un vestidito verde con un bolsillo alfrente y con un suéter rojo con anteojos y zapatos negros le contesto con gran alegría: _así es chavito_

Quedando el niño en medio de las 2 niñas, a lo que se saco una de las naranjas del bolsillo de su pantalón, llevando la mano con la naranja asi el frente con la intención dársela a su amiga Pati: _Toma, para ti._

Pero antes de que la niña del vestidito blanco, otra niña de antejos negros tomo la naranja y con su característica picardía dijo: _Graciias chiavito._ Y después se fue saltando con una gran alegría

Y viendo lo sucedido, el niño saco de su bolsillo la otra naranja y se la obsequio a la niña y esta le sonrió le dio las gracias y se la comió, después se pusieron a jugar, con un pedazo de un ladrillo roto dibujaron un avión, para jugar felizmente por todo el recreo; mientras que la chilindrina los miraba con un gran enojo a lo lejos era tal su enojo que se le olvido comerse la naranja, ya cuando acabo el recreo todos los niños entraron al salón de clases, bueno excepto dos el niño de la gorrita conocido únicamente como el Chavo quien se quedo en un columpio de la escuela, y la niña de vestido verde con suéter rojo la chilindrina quien al ver a su amigo en los columpios se acerco a él y le dijo: _apúrate chiavo que nos van a regañar._

Pero luego de obsérvalo con más detenimiento vio que este se abrazaba el estomago y le pregunto con una suave voz, pero que a la vez reflejaba una gran preocupación: _¿Qué tienes chiavo? ¿Tienes hambre?_

Y el niño movió la cabeza en negación diciendo en voz baja: _Si._

La niña saco de su bolsillo una paletita pequeñita y la naranja que le había arrebatado anteriormente y le dijo: _Toma para que comas_

El chavo le contesto extrañado: _¿pero si es la naranja que yo te regale? Es tuya ¿Por qué me la devuelves? El que da y quita con el diablo se desquita no la quiero así que nomás te acepto la paleta_

En respuesta la niña le responde: _si chavo el que da y quita con el diablo se desquita, pero tu no me la estas quitando, yo te la estoy obsequiando_

El niño con una gran alegría responde: _Ahhh… bueno así pus si._ Se apresuro a pelar la naranja y ya cuando estaba apunto de echarle el diente miro hacia con la chilindrina y vio como sacaba la lengua como señal de que se le antojaba por lo que el niño decidió partida por la mitad y darle la mitad aunque claro el se quedo con la mitad mas grande, él era bueno, pero no tonto y menos con la comida; claro que a la niña esto no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, es mas le causaba algo de gracia.


End file.
